


A Bad Day In December

by Lucifers_perfect_angel



Series: Collection of random one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Cas is just having a bad day, Its just something really sweet, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Omega Castiel, just some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/pseuds/Lucifers_perfect_angel
Summary: Castiel's day has just been complete crap. Not only was he fired from his job, but his roof is leaking, his cat's sick, his heat is fast approaching making him feel miserable and oh yeah. His older beta brother ditched him for his alpha mate. Things really can't get any worse. Until they do.





	A Bad Day In December

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This was just something short written in a Facebook comment. They wanted something that was like a short snippit using the word "breathless" and I wasn't really sure how to make it a snippit so I just made a very small one shot.

Castiel was having one of the shittiest days of his life. He had gotten fire from his job because some alpha dick head kept harassing him and then blamed it all on him. And of course no one listens to an omega. His older beta brother Gabriel was too busy with his candy shop and his new alpha mate to see Castiel as much. Today they were supposed to meet up but Gabriel cancelled last minute. (Sam had gone into rut and Gabriel was happy to volunteer his services.) The roof of his house had a terrible leak, he was dangerously close to His heat and to tie that all up his cat, Sasha was sick. 

Cas grumbled to himself as one of his least favorite singers came on the radio. A smell of smoke filled the car as some rose from the hood and filtered through the exhaust. "No no no. Come on!" Cas whined as he pulled his car over. Just when he thought his day couldn't get worse. His car stalled. Cas desperately tried to turn the key and get her started but the old pimpmobile (as Gabriel calls it) wouldn't start even if cas' life depended on it. Which right now it probably did.

It was late. Really late. Cas got out of the car and opened up the hood. Mass amounts of smoke blew into the air, making the omega crinkle his nose at the nasty smell. He sighed, not having a damn clue what was wrong. Cas shut the hood and pulled out his phone. Dead. "Oh just great!" He threw his hands up in defeat. Cas had seen an autoshop a few miles back but there was no way it was open at 12 am! And that walk alone would take Cas 2 hours. 

Cas could feel his heat coming close. Though the sour smell of an upset omega was more predominate. Cas grabbed some extra layers. The last temperature the car had read before its untimely demise was 29°F. Cas took in a deep breath of the cold, crisp December air, though it made his lungs sting. He started the long walk to the autoshop he had seen. 

2 hours later Castiel finally made it to the autoshop. He was shivering and freezing cold. Castiel glanced up at the sign "singer's autoshop." It was 2 am, He had no hope to find help at this hour. The omega was convinced he was going to freeze to death. 

Castiel's nose was too numb from the cold to smell the scent of an alpha approaching him. He nearly jumped out of his frozen skin when a deep smooth voice with a slight southern draw cut through the cold December air. "You alright there man?" Cas quickly turned to face the voice. He was breathless as he found a tall, blonde haired, strong alpha with piercing green eyes staring at him. 

Cas stuttered a bit due to the fact he couldn't get his frozen lips to form words right. "N-no. My c-car broke down." He shivered and drew his trench coat around him more.

The alpha's eyes soften as he gave a sympathetic look. "I can help you out with that if you want. But why don't you come inside so you don't die of hypothermia on me." The man grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the shop. He held the door for the frozen omega as Castiel shuffled inside.

A wave of relief washed over cas as the warm air hit him. Cas took a moment to collect himself even through the shivering. "T-thank you... M-Mr. Singer." 

Cas furrowed his brows in confusion as the alpha tilted his head back in a full bodied laugh. The smile he gave cas left him breathless. "Mr. Singer is my uncle. My name's Dean. Dean Winchester." The alpha, or Dean, held out his hand. 

Cas nodded and shook Dean's hand. "I-I apologize for the assumption. My name's Castiel. Castiel Novak." 

Dean had a look of surprise spread across his face. "Novak huh? My little brother Sammy is mated to a beta named Gabriel. His last name is Novak."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. That's my older brother. We were supposed to meet tonight but he cancelled." The sudden realization of what Dean just said hit Cas like a brick wall. "Wait your little brother is my older brothers mate?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and nodded, giving a small grin. "Guess so. Anyways. I can grab you some coffee and if you want I can get your car back to the shop and give you a lift home." 

That offer was probably the best thing Castiel had heard all day. It was just a bonus that the alpha was drop dead gorgeous and his scent was absolutelt perfect. "Yes. That sounds good." 

A much needed warm cup of coffee later and one beat up pimpmobile in the singer autoshop garage, Cas was sitting shotgun in a beautiful 67 Chevy impala. Dean had proudly shown her off as his baby. They both sat in a comfortable silence as Dean drove them to Castiel's house. The sleek black car rolled up to the curb outside the apartment building. "Thank you for your help. I would have probably froze to death if not for you." Cas gave Dean a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Cas." The alpha's smile seemed to radiate warmth. He handed the omega a business card. "Just call tomorrow and you can get your car figured out. Ash will make sure to get things sorted out with you."

"Thank you." Cas smiled. "I'll make sure to call." Normally cas would have been on edge and nervous about being near an alpha this close to his heat. But Dean was a perfect gentleman to the omega. Sweet and respectful. Something Castiel absolutely cherished. Cas' brows furrowed in confusion as Dean handed him another card. This time with a hand written number on it.

"This is my number. If you um. Want to talk or go out for drinks or something." The sudden shyness in the alpha's deminor shocked Castiel. He looked down at the card then back at the blushing alpha. 

"Dean Winchester are you asking me out on a date?" 

"Yes... Uh No." The last part was said quickly as Dean bit his bottom lip. "Maybe?I mean. If you want to. Im not trying to come off as one of those alpha dicks who's gonna expect a gorgeous omega like you to give yourself over to me for sex. I'm not Like that." Dean hurried to explain. "But i-..." He took a deep breath. "I really like you. And you smell fuckin' amazing."

A deep blush crept across Castiel's face. "I would love to go on a date with you." Dean let out a sigh of relief at not being rejected. "Ill call you tomorrow?" The omega offered with a sweet smile. 

"Yeah. Sounds good Cas." Dean smiled up at the blue eyed omega. "Cya tomorrow Cas. Have a good night." With that, Cas got out of the car. Dean waited until Cas was safely in his apartment building before leaving. Cas leaned against his front door once he stepped inside. Maybe today wasn't all so bad.


End file.
